


Forever as One

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Death, Community: kill your otp, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty one shots that will stand alone, to complete my table for the killyourotp challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever as One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt grass.

Ed planned the perfect date with Kain to celebrate their anniversary. Three years ago today Kain finally accepted that Ed wanted to date only him. Ed thought that reenacting their first date would be the perfect way to ask Kain to spend his life with him.

Ed spent the morning making sandwiches and snacks and lovingly set the buffet on the very same blanket they had used that day. Ed loved this part of the park the best, the grass was so thick and lush you almost did not need the blanket. It was off the beaten path and he loved it more for that.

They spent the afternoon feeding each other bits of their favorites foods, just enjoying being with one another.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they never noticed the small snake slither out from the thick grass.

When hikers found them some time later, they were still wrapped in each others arms no one would be able to break the lovers embrace. They would be entombed as one, destined to spend all eternity together.


End file.
